


（润旭）大三角之替身梗04

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf
Summary: 警告：因剧情冲突脉络清晰而创作出双性凤凰，二位一体设定，鸦鸦女，被太微改造男，旭凤男，受天命所累被润玉雌化，此文写到鸦鸦死去，旭凤还魂再生后润玉对他的开发过程，往后他就怀子了，然后雌化。





	（润旭）大三角之替身梗04

**Author's Note:**

> 雌化的理由除了私设剧情需要，还有原著红尘劫也有写到锦觅将凤凰错认成女生的桥段为证，说明凤凰的纸片人设是有双性感的，磕纸片人而已大家别当真也别被带节奏。

太嗣仙人匆匆进了太微住处，太微做为先天帝现任逍遥散职专心修炼，人称太帝君。

"帝君，"太嗣有些神情不悦的匆匆拜过，站立一旁，对帝君满腹牢骚："我听说这魔尊之子旭凤已经跟天帝订了婚约，可有此事？还有近日润玉已经宣布与鸦鸦成婚，帝君答应为臣之事，竟然食言，那小女这些年的等待，岂不是一场空了。"

满腹委屈的太嗣用袖试泪。爱女之情溢于言表。

太微笑道："太嗣仙人莫急，你是我心腹重臣，你女旷露对我儿润玉更是情深似海忠心耿耿。

"这么多年都忍过来了，不在乎这一日半日，鸦鸦不日生产必亡，到时待润玉恢复神智，放下鸦鸦，我会安排他娶旷露为妻。"

" 那润玉这么爱鸦鸦，能放他身归鸿蒙不施禁法相救么？"

"此事我已有计较，不日待他二人成亲之时，我会前去给鸦鸦下一剂猛药，摧毁他的意志。而润玉，我会想办法调开他。"

"那婚期将至，太帝君要早做打算，我可不想旷露嫁与人做小。"

太微鼻子里微微哼气，太嗣没有查觉到太微冷硬的微表情，太微皮笑肉不笑的拉过太嗣家长里短，将旷露从小到大的乖巧可爱夸了一遍，强烈表示自己非常喜爱这个儿夫妇。

"不知帝君如何阻止天帝相救鸦鸦？"

" 本君已有万全把握，太嗣仙家无需担心，只安心观望就好。"

送走太嗣，太微挑了个入夜静时，幻化出灵体冲下南天门，奔魔界深宫而去，此时荼瑶正守着旭凤的衣物哀思，难以入眠。查觉异动，飞奔至寝殿后花园之中。

前情人太微正用他那迷死人不偿命的桃花眼望着荼瑶，电的荼瑶动了春心。忙故做咳嗽掩饰，与太微行礼道："不知帝君夜里来访有何指教？"

"自然与你探讨风月之事"，边说边持风流态度潇洒魅惑的拂过荼瑶的下颌。

荼瑶感觉太微此时来访应该不是与自己调情这么简单，于是收起心猿意马，正色道："我天魔两界向来对外宣战，虽然私下定立了婚约，无奈爱子下落不明已有三百余年，润玉也已有心爱之人，虽说是个小仙精怪，但我赴宴之时观其蕙质兰心，面容娇美，也不失为一位良配，虽然我儿比之更出众，但我儿心性高傲不会甘心做小，此婚约就此做罢。"

太微有些急切拉住荼瑶："仙子且慢，鸦鸦并非良配，我推算其身体孱弱将不日身陨，我恐润玉情痴做下傻事，无奈求仙子近日与我天界务必打上一架，让润玉无暇相救鸦鸦。如此旭凤归来还是能做天后。"

荼瑶眉头一皱，拂起袍袖，眼前浮起与旭凤相似的那张面孔，似是看到自己的旭凤正抚着圆滚滚的肚皮吃痛跌倒，下体流出的蜿蜒鲜血，鲜红刺目，流到天河之中开出朵朵血红的彼岸花……

荼瑶一阵心悸，一手抚胸口，另一手冲太微摆了摆。头也不回的回内室去了。

"此事，就照计划行事！"

荼瑶继续抚摸旭凤素日常穿的衣物，回忆他健壮的身型，回忆他在自己怀里撒娇。为了旭凤，定要保全润玉，不能让润玉因一个低阶小妖生出任何不测。

"天界的那个孩子，只能委屈你了。"

光阴荏苒，转瞬而至。 成亲这天，鸦鸦正在妆台前穿戴婚服，华冠流苏遮住部分脸孔，令鸦鸦美的朦胧，似一块绞纱掩盖着的温润夺目的绝世美玉。

鸦鸦近日来咳喘愈加严重，身型愈发消瘦，更显少女的弱态。颜色鲜红材质上等的婚服贴合着鸦鸦受太微毒害而异变的秀丽娇美的身型，亦雄亦雌突显，诱人犯罪。鸦鸦略宽于女子的肩和略小于女子的胯部，别具特色。在障眼法下盈盈一握的纤腰引动的观者无不想伸手上去仗量下尺寸。

因怕情动失态，鸦鸦穿起加厚的肚兜与女子来葵水用的布带。羞涩的穿戴好，鸦鸦在随从的服侍下安安稳稳的将手交付给了润玉上了五彩霞车。

润玉扶着鸦鸦上了霞车，五彩的光耀下，美好装束的人儿更加令他忘我情动，此刻恨不得将鸦鸦立刻推倒剥光，云雨一番方才尽兴。

天界举办了盛大的婚礼，数十匹天马驾着，五彩霞车和一应聘礼直冲云霄，载着天帝润玉的妻子天后鸦鸦飞驰在天界三十三重天内，与众人瞻仰游行。鸦鸦端坐车中，此时临近产期，大腹便便，遂用仙术遮掩。鸦鸦强撑着精神打坐在车上，他不能丢天家颜面。

鸦鸦身着红色喜服端庄艳丽，坐在马车之上被众人围观，沿路站满了所有仙家和六界能人异士达官显贵，上万仙人将前去礼堂之路封的水泻不通，鸦鸦虽在车中，被润玉施法的结界保护，饶是被这繁杂仙气威压的周身不适，略微动了胎气，眉目纠结在一起，西施捧心，别有一番娇美之态。

不知为何，突然前来观礼的人群起了骚乱，兵士们俱都亮出兵器，瞬间天界与魔界的军队交战到一起，润玉本带队前行，此刻连忙抬脚窜上马车，立落的抱起鸦鸦飞离混乱，向天界大殿奔去。

前来观礼的众仙知道行刺之事乱做一团，在殿上吵的沸沸扬扬。太微正出面主持大局，润玉抱着身体不适眉目纠结的鸦鸦奔至大殿中，在丹朱的主持下草草拜了堂。

润玉将逆鳞穿起，挂至鸦鸦美丽的颈间，叮嘱其思之可引决相见。

正待入洞房的阶段，下界来报忘川已经开始攻打我方天界，理由是天界悔婚，现魔界王子下落不明，天界脱不了干系，魔界要问天界讨个公道。

此战来势汹汹，魔界出动了上古神兽穷奇参战，天界的众仙都不是对手，只有润玉可以勉强应战。

润玉见鸦鸦睡熟，决定应战，交付了仙侍几句，临出门遇到旷露，只见她美目红肿，润玉知其心思，此时没时间安抚，眼神托付。旷露亦是神会，忙点头。

润玉稍稍放心，化出银白色龙鳞铠甲，帅气上阵，统领五方天兵开赴忘川。

正当天帝与忘川精怪打的难分难舍之时，鸦鸦下体出血，并来势汹汹。鸦鸦在睡梦之中。轻哼出声，旷露发现鸦鸦有异，连忙出去传唤黄歧仙倌，此时太微闪身入内，将鸦鸦摇醒。

鸦鸦见是太微，嗅到其带来的危险气息突然引动了记忆深处的不安。有什么事情是他不想面对而刻意忘记的。鸦鸦本能的闪躲着，抱着锦被因恐惧而瑟缩在床头。太微笑了笑，看着鸦鸦此刻正疼的混身颤抖，也想输灵力相救一时，但他知晓鸦鸦注定与天道无缘，只适合做个散仙或凡人。于是狠狠心，心道为了我儿润玉，今日就断送了你吧，伸出手去呃住鸦鸦的咽喉，引动鸦鸦剧烈喘息。另一只手在鸦鸦下体肆虐。扯开鸦鸦的衣裤，鸦鸦羞愤的挣扎，拼尽全力抵抗。

"果然淫荡，居然包着葵巾。"鸦鸦受辱，羞愤不堪，一口血喷出。太微非常满意，继续与鸦鸦周旋，不给鸦鸦调整休息，直到鸦鸦闪躲的有些精疲力尽之时，抚耳说道："你可知龙凤和鸣，你可知谁是你第一个男人。你可知你在为谁孕育子嗣。"

此时旷露带着黄歧仙倌进入内室看见的是鸦鸦衣衫不整，呆立床前，下体的血已经粘腻在地板，似与地板交融成一体。

旷露惊叫一声鸦鸦，鸦鸦昏厥，脆弱的身体狠狠撞击倒在地面。黄歧仙倌上去查探其鼻息，还有气。又诊其脉，已经临盆。

忙吩咐仙侍烧水伺候，鸦鸦被剧烈的阵痛惊醒，发现自己未着寸缕，大张着双腿躺在床上，心情复杂到了顶点。此时他不知道自己在做什么……活着的信念是什么……

原本为了这个小生命，他可以舍弃一切，只为了润玉可以有个寄托，不至于孤单。他相信有来生，来生还找他。他相信润玉是爱他的，也爱孩子。但直到孩子临盆时分，他才清楚这个孩子并不是被祝福的。

他原来只是个污点，之前他拼尽全力的保全他，为了他的健康成长承受爱人非人的折磨。如今看来，那些缺乏怜惜的性事竟是因为它是个污点，"润玉，对不起。"

鸦鸦那不服输的性子，眼睛里时常充满的求生意志，眼睛里闪着的希望的光，通通都不见了。

前一刻还满心期待他的降生，此时却希望它胎死腹中。"就让污秽的我，带着它远去吧……让润玉得回平静的生活…忘了我…忘记我…重新开始。"

他不去用力，任凭小东西的求生意志如何强烈，如何顶弄他的内壁，试图穿透他的血肉，试图与他面对面，试图与他沟通，用神魂与他交谈，证明他的清白，证明自己是他和润玉的孩儿……

鸦鸦被小东西打动了，强撑起意志想要生下他，但鸦鸦的凡鸟之驱必竟太单薄了，也太脆弱了。他累了，倦了，鲜血淌尽，力气用尽。一切现实已经离他远去，只有一声声来自本能的呻吟，凄厉的回响在殿中……润玉，润玉，吾爱，永别……

此文产出配乐： 出塞——蔡翊昇

分享歌词：  
一朝出塞别过万重山，一捧黄土留在我故乡，望不穿的人请不要悲伤，来年春风替我吹过玉门关，一朝出塞三千里晴川，一杯浊酒敬遥远的过往，参透了的人请不要惆怅，来年秋雨是我问候你安康。 

下章预告：

润玉想不到自己有一天即使吃了陨丹也止不住思念鸦鸦，回转天界头一件事就是看鸦鸦，但他欢呼雀跃着奔回天界却没看到仙侍们迎接自己，将士们不知为何全做鸟兽散了，各忙各的。

润玉一进大殿就感觉到空气的异样，大殿空荡荡的，不像大婚后应该有的，喜庆热闹。到像是…到像是……润玉拔腿就跑向自己的寝殿，美丽急切的背影似正书写着他的情话……那里有一个美好的人儿正在等着自己，等着伺候自己的小兄弟…


End file.
